Multi-twisting spindles are provided with a yarn storage disc that serves to receive, between the radial exit of the yarn from the spindle and the yarn balloon, a yarn reserve that ensures a uniform yard tension and thus a uniform twisted yarn. The yarn storage by a yarn storage disc can be referred to as an inertia-free yarn brake.
For a multi-twisting spindle for a three-fold twisting action, the balloon limiter rotating counter to the direction of rotation of the bobbin support or protective pot of the bobbin support is used as a storage zone. The storage at the inner mantle of the rotating balloon limiter can be imagined as a spacial curve of the yarn (slight spiral shape). The balloon yarn is retained due to the air friction in the gap between the protective pot that rotates counter to the direction of rotation of the spindle rotor and the balloon limiter, i.e. the yarn is slowed or braked.
According to German Patent 43 07 685, a yarn guide eye positioned at the upper edge of the balloon limiter is designed to prevent a possible winding of the balloon yarn about the protective pot rotating counter to the spindle rotor and the balloon limiter.
The spacial curve of the yarn begins at the outlet opening of the spindle rotor and ends either at the upper edge of the balloon limiter provided with a yarn guide eye through which the yarn is guided or, if such a yarn guide eye is not provided, directly at the extension of the spindle axle where a balloon yarn guide eye is provided.
When the spindle operator is not careful, it may happen that the balloon yarn is not precisely positioned between the outlet opening of the spindle rotator in the lower area of the balloon limiter and the yarn guide eye at the upper edge of the balloon limiter. This may result, especially during the initial startup of the spindle or the shut down of the spindle, in the balloon yarn winding itself about the oppositely rotating protective pot of the bobbin support. This results in a "rewinding" process since the yarn from the supply bobbin, substantially without being slowed down, can enter into the area of the yarn balloon. This winding process, depending on the individual (tear) strength of the yarn, can result in blockage of the spindle parts rotating in the opposite direction.
Such a blockage between the rotating spindle parts can result especially when parts of the wound yarn are guided from the cylindrical mantle of the protective pot in the downward direction and into the relatively narrow gap between the upper side of the spindle rotor and the lower bottom area of the bobbin support.
In two-for-one twisting spindles it is conventional to provide means for receiving wound yarn between the upper side of the spindle rotor and the bottom side of the protective pot bottom, for example, as shown in the drawings of German Patent 1 510 834 and 1 510 836 illustrated by the labyrinth embodiment between rotor andprotectivepotbottom. Furthermore, German Patent Application 29 39 645 deals with a measure for preventing introduction of wound yarn into the bearing area of a two-for-one twisting spindle.
Such measures at two-for-one twisting spindles, however, are not suitable for preventing blockage by winding of yarn for a three-for-one twisting spindle because in a two-for-one twisting spindle the initial situation is always a rotating machine part in relation to a stationary machine part, while for a three-for-one twisting spindle the wound yarn formation that could cause a blockage must be prevented between two parts rotating opposite to one another.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a multi-twisting spindle with balloon limiter rotating counter to the bobbin support a measure for preventing blockage between the rotating spindle parts resulting from yarn being introduced between the counter-rotating spindle parts by quickly interrupting the aforementioned damaging winding process.